Chimera
by angela123111
Summary: Nick sees a doctor change forms but 2 different ones. He calls Monroe in disbelief, and the blutbad is ready to prove it. OCX? Will be revealed in later chapters, possibly. Mythological inaccuracy
1. Chapter 1

"Hey how is she doing?" Nick asks a nurse at the hospital.

Juliet is there getting her appendix removed. Nick sits by anxiously waiting for her to get out of surgery.

"She just got out of surgery." The nurse points at the female doctor behind her. "That's Doctor Deathe. She performed the surgery so you should better ask her."

Nick thanked her and walked over to the doctor. "Excuse me, Doctor Deathe."

She looked towards him and he looked at her wide-eyed. Her face changed into a lion and then it started turning into a goat.

She looked at him, a bit worried. "Are you okay?"

"Uh.. I'm fine. Just worried about Juliet. The appendix patient?" Nick gets a hold of himself.

"Oh, she's perfectly fine. We got there just in time. If she came in a day later, her appendix would burst." She smiled at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend, Nick Burkhardt." They shake hands. She recognizes his name and chuckles a bit. "What is it?"

"Sorry, my boyfriend talks about you often. I never thought I would actually meet you." She says to him.

"Well, who's your boy-"

"Dr. Deathe, we need you in OR 1!" A nurse calls out.

"Sorry, duty calls." She apologizes and rushes off.

Nick looks to her, curiously, with a lot of questions.

Afterwards, he visits Juliet and is told she needs to stay overnight for precautions. He sees her for a bit but she's asleep from all the drugs. He kisses her on the forehead and leaves.

He gets out of the hospital and calls Monroe.

"Hello?" a tired and drowsy voice answers.

"Monroe, I need you to meet me at the trailer."

"Why?"

"I need help identifying a wesen."

Monroe groans. "Just tell me a description first. If I can't help, then I'll do whatever."

"Okay," Nick walks to his car. "She changed into something resembling a lion."

"Well it's-"

"Wait there's more, then her face turned into a goat."

"..."

"Monroe?"

"Whoa, dude. You gotta be joking with me right now. You just described a chimera."

"They're real?" Nick said skeptically.

"Yeah, but it's really rare. I'm talking 1 in a 8 billion chance. There is even a rumor that maybe that one chimera was the first Wesen, and that there has only been one chimera."

"Monroe, that's impossible."

"Well, it's a rumor. There's another idea that chimera are born after years of outbreeding, you know?" Monroe says excitedly. "Where did you see her?"

"At the hospital. She was a doctor."

"Makes sense. Dude, no one has ever seen a chimera before. Legend says chimeras have great power and strength. They also can heal anything, for a price."

"What price? I mean, Monroe, it's just a legend. Maybe I was just so tired that I just saw a Lowen." Nick shook his head.

"Dude, Lowens do not become doctors the last time I checked. I'm going to meet you at the trailer."

"But Monroe.."

"No buts, I am going to prove chimeras exist."

* * *

I made up the information about the chimera. Please review if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick what took you so long?" Monroe complained, waiting outside of the trailer.

"Monroe, did you just come here without changing?" Nick asks, seeing Monroe in his pajamas.

"Beside the point."

"There was a car accident and there was traffic." Nick opened the trailer and they went in.

Monroe went to some books and put them on the table. He sat down and started looking through them.

"Why do you want to prove they exist so much?" Nick sits down with him.

"Because, apparently a Chimera saved my grandpa when he was a young boy. Without chimeras, you wouldn't be talking to me right now." Monroe said as he flipped through some pages.

"Oh. Monroe I didn't know."

"Don't sweat it. Now come on and help me look."

Nick starts looking through a book.

After a couple of minutes, Monroe groans in frustration.

"We really need to organize these books." The blutbad replied. He goes over and puts his book back and grabbing some other ones. A book fell and he went to pick it up. A picture fell out.

Nick looks and his eyes widen. "That's her!"

The picture was of the doctor smiling happily next to a soldier in combat gear. It was in black and white.

Nick goes and picks it up. He looks at the back. There was a caption. "_Angela Pearl and Nikolai Grimm. 1941"_

Monroe grinned happily. "Told you."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Well we got a name, so let's find his journal."

Monroe scanned the books and found a brown leather-bound journal. Monroe turned to a random page. He started translating it for Nick.

_December 6, 1941_

_We finally got the Nazis out. Got shot in the shoulder. Met a wesen doctor. She didn't seem alarmed when she saw me. She quickly got the bullet out and dressed it. She said because I was a Grimm, she was going to do me a favor. While we were alone, she licked her finger and put it to my wound. It instantly healed up. There was no more pain. Also my other cuts, scrapes, etc. all healed up by that one touch. I asked her what she was but she didn't answer. She just smiled and left.  
_

"Is there any other entries about her?" Nick asked him. Monroe looked and found one.

_December 18, 1941 _

_The Americans joined the war. Hope this means it'll be over soon. I've been assigned to protect the medical camp. I saw her again. I think she might be a Lowen. She is really pretty. I'm thinking of asking her out for the Christmas party. The weird thing was she changed into something else, similar to a Skalenzahnen and Steinadler. My mother said there was a wesen like her. One that shifts between many. A chimera."  
_

_"_Then it goes on of how they became friends and more war activities." Monroe says, and keeps flipping through the pages. "Oh here's an interesting one."

_October 25, 1943_

_We are at the outskirts of Ukraine. We will be going into Kiev and freeing it. Angela has been busy tending to our comrades. A lot of the outsiders were reluctant to let her treat them, being a female doctor. But after she yelled, 'Do you want to fight for the Motherland or die and never see your children again?' They were intimidated by her, both wesen and humans. She did a lot of good and saved those who would have lost their body parts. She says at the end of the war, she'll will go with one of the soldiers back to his hometown. She fell in love and really does adore him. I finally asked her enough and she admitted who it was. Sergeant Deathe. I know him. He's a Siegbarste. He's a rather cold and harsh man. I saw him around her. It's the only time he smiles.  
_

"She's married?"Nick says. "When I met her at the hospital, she was called Doctor Deathe."

"Interesting. She must be around seventy years old." Monroe said.

"No, she was young-looking. Maybe 25 to 30 years old." Nick replied, shaking his head. "She looked exactly like she did in the picture."

"That is...so cool!" Monroe got a piece of paper and wrote Angela Deathe-Chimera on the top and started scribbling.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"I'm making a list of what we know. Apparently she doesn't age and I listed the characteristics she might look like when she woges. Profession too."

"Why?"

"I'm going to make a page in one of your Grimm books. Don't you want your descendants to know about her? And not to attack her?" Monroe explained.

Nick sighed. "Well, write she has a boyfriend who knows me."

"What? Who is it? and What happened to her husband?" Monroe asked. "Seriously, dude. Don't leave me hanging. "

"I don't know. She had to leave before she could answer." Nick replied.

"Well let's see if the journal has anymore answers." Monroe flips through pages and scans them. "Let's see, he moves to America, gets married to a girl, changes name to Kessler!"

"What! What else?" Nick is more interested, now that his mother's family is mentioned.

"He has two daughters, your mom and aunt I presume. Here it is!" Monroe stops and looks at a page. It's in English.

_August 20, 1991_

_I got a letter from an old friend. Angela Pearl. Well now Deathe. She says that the motherland is dead to her now. As a final attempt to kill those who know too many secrets, they have captured her husband. There was a corrupt Grimm among them. They killed him in cold blood. She has to flee to the US. She wants to see me, hoping for help. She tells me not to be surprised. She hasn't aged. She hasn't for a long time. Kelly and Reed is in New York. They can probably help too. Nick has gotten so big. He's only nine but I can tell he looks a lot like me at his age. No wonder Kelly named him after me. I'm going to help move her to a place where she'll be safe.  
_

"And then?" Nick asks.

"That's it. That's the last entry." Monroe says. "Your Grandpa must be a good guy. Helping her like that."

"I don't know. I never met him before." Nick said.

"Hmm." Monroe frowned. "You sure it sounds like he knows you quite well."

"Maybe, I really don't remember."

"So to find the answers of what happened to him, we need to ask the last person to see him." Monroe stood up, awesomely.

"You don't mean.."

"Yes, we have to ask the chimera herself!"

* * *

Please review and poll


	3. Chapter 3

Nick and Monroe get into their cars and drive to the hospital. They quickly parked and ran inside. Well it was more of a brisk walk because they would look foolish running there with no visible injuries especially since he was still in his pajamas.

They go to the reception desk.

"Excuse me, miss?" Nick says to the receptionist.

"Yes? How may I help you?" She replied.

"Is a Dr. Angela Deathe here?"

"May I ask why?" The receptionist asked cautiously.

"Um." Nick thought for a second and pulled out his badge. "Police business. She may have been the last to see a missing person."

"Okay." She said. "She is just getting off her shift. I will page her for you."

"Thank you." Nick said. The two went off to the side as she paged .

"Dude, talk about abuse of authority. That was like awesome!" Monroe exictedly whispered to Nick.

"Technically i was telling the truth, I just failed to mention that the missing person isn't recent." Nick said.

The receptionist called to them. "Sir, she'll be done in a few minutes."

Nick thanked her.

"So what's the plan? Capture her and force her to tell us?"Monroe asked.

"No, I think just asking her would be okay. I have a feeling she'll respond to nice gestures than forceful ones. Also the fact that her boyfriend apparently talks a lot about me. She is more open to answering our questions, right?" Nick asked him unsure.

"I guess, because there she is." Monroe pointed out.

She notices them and smiles. She's in casual clothing, a blouse and a pair of jeans. She walks over to them.

"Hello, Mr. Burkhardt or should I call you Detective?"

"Nick is fine, this is Monroe."

Monroe nods to her.

"So Nick, what can I do for you? Is this about Juliet?" She asks.

"No, this is about my grandfather, Nikolai Kessler?" Nick says, and sees her face turn serious.

"What about him?" She asks.

"Well, I found his journal and the last entry was about helping you. After that, nothing. What happened after he helped you?" Nick asks her.

"Look, this is not a good place to talk. Follow me." She walks off and gets into an elevator. The two follow her. They kept following her until she went into a hospital room with a man in his forties hooked up to tubes.

"Is it okay to be here?" Monroe asks looking at the patient.

"Yes, after all he is who you're looking for. Nick, meet your grandfather."She says.

Nick's eyes widened. He looks at the man and back at her. "What?" He says, thinking she's lying.

"I am telling the truth. It was a side effect from all those years ago when I helped him. He ended up like this when the Reapers came to town. Instead of the usual one, three came. Somehow they ended up on the rooftop of some building. He killed one of them but then another one tackled him and he fell over the edge. He hit his head on a stairway before I got him. I brought him here and they did their best to save him. They told me he was comatose. I couldn't help him. The head injury was too bad." She said sadly.

Nick had so many emotions at once. Sadness, Anger, Despair, Relief. He goes over and looks at him, his grandfather. His very young-looking grandfather. He then goes to his side.

"Why couldn't you help him?" Monroe asked her.

She faces him. "Anything near death costs more than a favor. One has to give me something precious to them. Their life."

"Isn't that um a bit off?"

"Oh, their life as in either the life energy which I absorb to live this long or they have to devote to me. The thing is if I absorb their energy, they won't remember anything before meeting me and I can't do either of those to Nikolai. It wouldn't be right." She shook her head.

"Interesting." Monroe reached into his pocket and pulled out a notepad and pen. He wrote down what she said.

She looked at him confused. "What are you doing?"

"Research. I'm documenting you for chimeras."

"Chimeras? I'm the only one that I know of. Interbreeding is really frowned upon. I was an accident. I never knew my mother but my father was a Lowen. He passed away, huh, 15-16 centuries ago, give or take."

This comment made Monroe's eyes widen so wide, it made him look like a chihuahua.

"Yes, I'm ancient. Now stop gawking." She said a bit angry.

"Are you immortal?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. Well I'll find out later." She looks over to Nick. "Nick, are you okay?"

Nick looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, thank you. Do you know if he'll ever wake up?"

"Well, since medicine is advancing, it is possible. Also he might wake up by himself if you give it enough time."

"How long has he been like this?"

"About 20 years." Angela then frowned. "I think."

Monroe whistled at how long he's been comatose.

"Are you sure he will wake up?"

"Yeah, there has been cases of people waking up after many years. The longest is 37 years and if you take in account that he has my medical power still on him. He should wake up." She says.

"Okay." Nick yawned.

"You ought to go home. It's really late and past your bedtimes." She said.

"Will I be allowed to visit him?" Nick asks.

"Sure, I'll add your name to the visitor's list. Now go home you two."

The two men nodded and she escorted them back to the entrance.

"Before we leave, can I ask you who's your boyfriend?" Monroe asks her.

"Nick, I thought you would've have known. Though my idiot is really stern about keeping personal and work life separate." She sighed. "Nick, you work with well for him. Monroe, I think you might know him too. My boyfriend is Captain Sean Renard."

"What!"

* * *

Poll Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela got to her home. She took out her keys and opened the door. She went in and there was her boyfriend, mulling over some work. She smiles. She walks over and kisses him on the cheek. "Hey, honey. You would not guess who I met today."

He raises his brow and looks at her. "Who?"

"Your favorite Grimm."

"What!" This caused him to turn all the way around to her. "How?"

"I performed surgery on his girlfriend. Apparently he saw me, you know."

"Did he..?" Sean implied something much darker.

She looks at him, smiling comfortingly. "Of course not. He brought his little blutbad friend and he was really excited to see me. Also he knew about how I got here to America and Nikolai."

He caresses her face. "I see."

"I showed him, Nikolai. I explained what happened to him."

"Did you tell them about me?"

She looks at him. "I told them that you knew nothing and you were just a nice human, I fell in love with."

He chuckles. "So Detective Burkhardt thinks I'm dating what exactly?"

"A chimera, which technically speaking I am but then again I think it was my mother, people refer to in the myths." She smiles and hugs him. "How's work?"

"Same as always. Car accidents, some robberies, a couple of murders."

"Any wesen related?"

"Not recently, which is odd." Sean frowns a bit. "I guess it's okay. Less work."

"That means, do you have a day off?" She asks, hopeful.

"Maybe. What are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing big, a heart surgery, but I could finish that faster than any human on this planet."

"And if I remember correctly, you have clinic hours tomorrow?"

"Yes, the wesen clinic. The illnesses that cannot be cured by the usual way and the regular minor surgeries. I love treating the Eisbieber. They give me free food."

"Especially, what's his name, um, Burt was it?"

"Bud, nice guy, jittery though. Remember he fixed our fridge for free after I helped out with his back?"

"Right." He kisses her.

"It's just a couple of hours, and come on, it's the only time, that there's a sense of wesen equality."

"Only because you scare the blutbads, and lowens and etc."

"Not my fault. I have to keep them under control or I can't treat them. Especially since my predecessor was mauled to death when he was just sanitizing the wound." She mused but then smiled. "But I'm okay, these kids can't put a dent in me." She patted her chest.

He looks at her, a bit concerned. She kisses him to make him stop worrying.

"Sean, please you don't get to live this long without some danger in the world. I'll be fine."

"Okay. want something to eat?"

"Do you?" She asks him.

"Sure, I can use a break." He gets up from his seat and they walk over to the kitchen.

She took some bread out and some meat. She started to make some sandwiches. Sean, on the other hand, was getting out their half-empty bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

"Seriously? With this?" She playfully asks him. He smiles at her and pours the wine.

"We shouldn't leave it half-finished." He smirks.

She places the sandwiches on plates and raised her glass. "Then to us."

They clinked their glasses and they took a sip each. After dinner?, she kissed him goodnight and headed off to bed. Sean went back to his paperwork.

The next day at the clinic, it was around 8 in the morning. Angela had a cup of coffee in one hand and her keys in the other. She took a sip of it as she opened her tiny free clinic. She opened the door and walked in. She drops her cup as she looks at the scene in front of her. The waiting area was in a mess. Angela quickly goes to the medicine cabinets. The glass is broken and lots of the medication is gone. She clenches her teeth in anger and her nose flares. She takes a deep breath and takes out her phone. She calls 911.

"Hi, Operator. My name is Angela Deathe. I would like to report a robbery. It's the free clinic on Jefferson. Please hurry."

15 minutes later...

Cops surrounded the clinic. Detectives Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin arrive at the scene.

"So why are we doing a robbery?" Hank asks Nick.

"The Captain says that Robbery has a bug going around so they're short-handed." Nick explains. The two head toward the scene and Nick sees Angela chewing on her thumb, angrily. As he got closer, she saw her eyes change into slits but her head turn to one of a lowen.

"What is it? You have that look." Hank says to him.

"Hank, remember that doctor I told you about?"

"Yeah?"

"That's her."

"What!" He quickly covers his mouth, then he whispers. "Are you sure? Is that why the Captain was so eager to send us over?"

"Probably."

The two walk over to the steaming chimera. She stops and looks at them. She gives a wry smile.

"Hey, Nick and Detective Hank Griffin, right?" She puts out the hand, she's not chewing on and shakes theirs. "I'm Angela Deathe and this is my clinic."

"Yeah, so what happened?" Hank asks.

"I came this morning to open up, found a mess, quickly checked the medicine cabinet and it was empty, then I called you guys." She explained. "When can you guys be done? I need to help my patients and cops and a Grimm will scare them away."

"Uh, what's a Grimm?" Hank pretends not to know.

She raises her brow and folds her arms. "I know that look, when normal humans know about wesen. You're looking at me right now with that look." She sighs.

"Uh, sorry?"

She waves it off. "Find the guy who did this before I do." She takes a deep breath and looks at them, desperately. "Please, keep me updated."

"We'll try our best."

"Detective, we found something!" A uniform yells out.

They go over and Angela slowly follows them.

Inside the clinic, the detectives look at the broken back door. They put on gloves and Nick holds up the evidence. It was a rather large white feather. Nick turns around to Angela and shows it to her.

"Do you recognize this?"

Her eye twitched in anger. She woges into her wesen head in its true form. A third of the face was a ziegevolk, lowen, and a konigschlange. "PEGASUS!"

She storms off but Nick runs after her. "What do you mean Pegasus? You mean the flying horse?"

She stops and turns back to normal. "Ever heard of Bellerophon? He was the original Pegasus. That dickwad may have killed my mother or some ancestor. His family has been hunting me down for millenniums."

"What'd you do?" Nick asks.

"I refused to marry one of them and then he spun some story that I caused the black plague. I didn't mind you. That was some evil Reinigen under the control of some evil Grimms. Well, I need to hide, so please tell any patients you see to go to Rosalee's." She takes some deep breaths in and out. "Also, can't go into a rage, bad for all I've been working for." She gritted. "Please tell Sean that I have to go away for a bit and I'm sorry for breaking our date." She looks at him sadly and starts to walk away.

"Wait, how do I reach you?" Nick asks.

She turns around and smiles sadly. "I don't know. If you can catch him, and make his family stop, then I'll return."

"Angela, what about the Captain?"

She pauses. "Give me your notebook."

Nick did. She took it and wrote down_ Le cheval volant. _

"Give that to him. He'll understand it. Goodbye, Nick Burkhardt." She walks off into the distance and a bus passes her and she disappears.

Nick watches the thing and looks at the note. "Poor Captain."

* * *

Need ideas. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark and snowing. A figure in a large coat slowly approaches a grave and they sit down, setting the flowers they were carrying.

"Here lies Sasha Deathe. Traitor of the cause." the gravestone read.

The figure takes off their glove and it turns into a claw. They point and starts carving "Beloved husband and soldier." then crossed out traitor.

"I miss you. I know you told me to never come back but I had to. They found me in my last location and would have killed anyone I was linked to." She tears up a bit but forces herself not to cry. "Sasha, I found someone to love again. After you, I was just in a pit of despair and emptiness, but this one reminded me of you. I swear if you met him, you would just frown because he's part Hexenbeist but you would like him. He's one of the good royals."

She smiles slightly but then becomes sad. "I sometimes wish we had children but where you got shot...Well it was a blessing and a curse. I got to meet you because of it."

She couldn't help herself and started crying and couldn't stop.

Back in Portland...

"Dammit!" Captain Renard took the piece of paper and crumbled it as hard as he could. He sits back down in his chair and put his face in his hands. "Why? How did they find her?"

Nick became speechless as he watched his Captain getting angry and frustrated.

"Um, Captain..did you know she was being targeted?" Nick asks.

Captain sinks into his chair. "Yeah. I thought I was enough to protect her. They..." He looks at Nick. "They are part of the mob. Angela, her last hospital, a death of a mob boss happened while she was doing surgery. You understand?"

"Oh." Nick says as if he's surprised. Both of them trying to lie to cover what they really know. "I'll go check on it."

"Okay, be careful."

Nick leaves and Captain Renard waits a bit and gets his phone out and calls his contact in France.

"They are here in Portland." Renard says in French.

"Who...wait you don't mean?"

"Yes, the _cheval volant, _they are after her, when she found out, she left. Angela.."

"My friend, I am sorry."

"I need you to find the leader of them. I want a meeting. I am ending this once and for all." Renard says, angrily.

"I'll try my best."

He hung up and slammed his desk. "Those damn horses!"

He composed himself into a somber silence. He puts his head in his hands in frustration.

Elsewhere...

"So what did the captain say?" Hank asks Nick.

"He told us to look at the mob. He says that she was being chased after them, but we know that they are actually are well Pegasuses. We should probably ask Wu about the witnesses and then hit the books." Nick suggests.

Hank nods.

15 minutes later...

"Okay there is only one real witness. The person was walking their dog about 6 am and saw a guy wearing all white walking away from the clinic." Wu states.

"How'd you find him?"

"Well, the thing was he sprained his ankle when he got back to his house due to his dog. He didn't think anything of it until later and he went to the clinic and saw us there." Wu explains the strange tale.

"Okay, did he get a good look of the guy?"

"No, but he gave a basic outline. Tall guy, Caucasian, dark hair, fit."

"Okay that narrows down the search a bit, but still that's a lot of people. Anything with security footage?"

"The clinic doesn't have cameras. A nurse there said it scares people away. We are still checking nearby buildings." Wu finishes and then remembers something. "The nurse also says that she and the doctor were the only personnel working at the clinic for the day shift. Also where is the good doctor?"

"Um, Wu, she..."Nick didn't really know what to say.

"She had to go somewhere, but we have her contact info if we need her." Hank lies.

"Okay." Wu leans in. "Is it true the doctor is the Captain's you know?"

"That is not really our business. Why don't you ask the Captain?" Nick says.

"Uh." Wu glances at the Captain's office and sees him in a foul mood. "Maybe later." then he leaves.

"Okay, so we got a mysterious suspect, what type of Wesen he is, and what else?" Hank asks Nick.

Nick shrugs. "I don't know, but first thing is to check it out in the books." Nick gets his jacket and starts to walk out.

"Great, research." Hank says sarcastically and follows him.

Later that day, at the trailer.

"I think I found it!"Hank laughed victoriously. Nick goes over and looks at the book. "It had a picture of a creature with horse-like head and wings on its back."

"Oh thank god it's in English." Nick says and began to read aloud.

_I encountered these creatures in Greece. They protected the shrines to the various Greek Gods, but the one I was at was Athena's. They seemed like a nice race at first until I witnessed them stampede someone to death. I had to intervene. I tried shooting at them but it barely worked so I had to flee and figure out another plan. I had to capture one first. It was long process. I lured one away from the group and quickly knocked him out with a sharp blow to the head. I then tied him to a chair and tried various ways of torture on him. I got information and their species are called Pegasos. They killed the person for stealing from the shrine. It took a while but I found how to kill him. I used a device made by my friend Tesla. It was an electric sort of device and it merely stuns people but when I used it on the Pegasos, he started to fidget then quickly spasmed and died. It was only a miracle that I did not get found by them...  
_

"I guess they got to him. This is the last entry." Hank replies. "So a stun gun made by Tesla?"

"Hold a second I think I saw something like that." Nick dug through the many drawers and found what he was looking for. It looked like a ray gun for an alien but much more realistic looking. "At least we know how to kill them."

"We might find them guarding some worship place. Think about it, in this they were guarding the shrine of Athena and killed a person for stealing from them. Maybe we should look for religious places to guard or places needed to be guarded."

"That is a great idea. I can also ask the Captain for a list of places she was at. She probably visited somewhere and got spotted."

"Alright let's do this."

At Captain's Renard apartment...

He opens the door and looks glumly at his home. Everything in there reminded him of her. His contact told him it was very difficult to get a meeting and it'll take another day to find the right people to talk to.

He was furious and frustrated. He just kicks off his shoes and takes a shower and then plops on his bed.

"Has this bed always been so big and cold?" He wonders to himself, sadly. He just closes his eyes and tries to sleep, but all he could do was lay there and just wait.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
